Various forms of combined cooking and heating stoves have been heretofore provided. However, few such structures are constructed in a manner whereby they may be transformed from a cooking unit provided with a cooking utensil surface in direct communication with the fire therein into an air heating unit whereby substantially all of the heat developed by the unit may be conveyed to an adjacent or remote location to be heated. Accordingly, previously known combined heating and cooking units are less efficient for heating and for cooking operations than they might be. In addition, many combined heating and cooking units are not designed whereby they may be readily transported and, when utilized as a heating unit, operative to supply heat to a remote area to be heated.
Accordingly, a need exists for a combined heating and cooking unit of improved efficiency for both the heating and cooking operations and which may also be utilized, when functioning as heater, to heat a remote location.
Examples of previously known combined heating and cooking structures as well as various heating and cooking structures including some of the general structural and operation features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636, 656,460, 1,334,827, 2,159,156, 2,220,637 and 2,742,892.